Intimate
by Amy494walker
Summary: Hotch returns home to find Reid wearing something very provocative.


**Title:** Intimate  
**Rating:** PG-13/K+  
**Characters/Pairing:** Hotch/Reid  
**Prompt: **Hotch/Reid - after Pakistan Reid wearing Hotch's tags (during sex maybe?)  
**A/N:** Spur of the moment, ubeta'd fic.

* * *

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Aaron dumped his briefcase down by the bedroom door, letting the weight in his shoulders fall with it, and glanced around. Spencer's clothes and satchel were scattered around in his usual messy way but the man was nowhere to be seen.

"Spence?" Aaron called out, slipping off his jacket and tie.

"Hey," Came the surprised reply from the bathroom. A second later, Spencer stepped out in a robe - the smell of minty toothpaste following behind him – and smiled broadly, "You're home early."

"Yeah, well I was sat there, trying to take my mind of the huge pile of paper work by envisioning you naked and willing before me when I realized that I had the real thing at home." Shucking off his shirt, Aaron smirked. "So I gave up."

Raising a teasing eyebrow, Spencer said, "Oh, you're pretty sure of yourself huh?" Stepping closer and narrowing his eyes, Spencer smirked back, "Think you're just gonna get me naked at the click of your finger."

Seeing his lover half dressed and sexily playful filled Aaron with a heat that had him reaching out and grabbing the lapels of the robe. With a soft pull, he yanked Spencer into his arms and held him close, "Pretty much." He mumbled, his lips mere millimeters from Spencer's.

In response, the man simply hummed and closed his eyes, waiting for a kiss. Aaron was happy to oblige. He felt Spencer's arms wrap tightly around his neck as he parted his lips for Aaron's probing tongue. Aaron groaned in response – the fantasy/memory of this being the very thing that had pulled him from his work early – and moved his hands slowly upwards; smoothing over the terry cloth material of the bathrobe. He moved his hands around from his lovers back to cup his face, sucking on the full lips that moved over his own so passionately.

He moved his hands beneath the part in the bathrobe but stopped suddenly when he encountered an unfamiliar piece of jewellery; a chain. Pulling back, Aaron noticed that Reid was looking away with the beginnings of a blush on his cheek. Curious, Aaron opened the robe and felt his breath catch in his throat at what he saw. It was his tags, from his time in Afghanistan.

Spencer wore his tags when he wasn't around. A million different things ran through his head, behavioral analysis telling him all the things this meant on an intellectual and emotional level but the only thing that Aaron could think of was how – despite the number of times they'd made love – this was the most intimate thing Spencer had ever done.

Swallowing, Spencer shrugged, "I just like wearing them when I can't fall asleep with you."

Aaron stroked his fingers over Spencer's bare skin, running over the chain and catching it between his fingers. The stark and hard metal against warm and soft skin made for a beautiful contrast that had Aaron hypnotized. Without realizing it, Aaron tangled the chain around his fingers until it was tight in his grasp.

When he looked up, Spencer was looking at him with a mixture of embarrassment and fire. Aaron took a deep breath before growling deep in his throat and pulling on the tags. Spencer was once again pressed against him and when his eyes slid shut – his chest heaving as he struggled for regular breath – Aaron leaned in and kissed him again. It began sweet but quickly became much more. They were clinging to each other – Hotch's hand still tangled in the chain while the other tangled in Spencer's hair.

When they parted for breath, Aaron felt suddenly guilty. "I'm sorry."

"What the hell are you sorry for?"

"Seeing you wearing this .." Aaron found himself uncharacteristically at a loss for words, "It made me think of you as ..."

"Yours?" Spencer finished quietly. He smiled, "I am yours. You don't need these to tell you that." He looked down at the tags.

Aaron licked his lips, "I know."

"So then," Spencer said, teasing tone back in his voice, "I ask again, what are you sorry for?"

Letting the awkwardness go and letting the smirk back, Aaron said, "For not realizing it earlier."

Humming dangerously, Spencer teased quietly, "I guess that does make you a bad boy doesn't it."

Before Aaron knew what was happening, he was on his back on the bed with Spencer crawling on top of him. His lover took loose hold of his wrists and pinned them above his head.

"Hey, who's the one in charge here?" He questioned playfully, pleased to see Spencer smirk and raise an eyebrow in response.

"You." He said simply before narrowing his eyes, "When I let you be."

They toyed around with power play in the bedroom rather often. They both often felt the need to be in control as often as they felt the need to let it go but this, this playful teasing, was without a doubt Aaron's favorite flavor of Spencer Reid.

"Is that so?" Aaron asked, before tugging his hands free and grabbing Spencer by the waist. He hoisted the struggling man up and they wrestled for a while, each fighting to be on top. After a few minutes they stilled, with Aaron the victor.

He grinned victoriously down at his panting partner, "I win."

Spencer chuckled, "You alpha males, always so quick to declare victory." With that, he hoisted his hips up, attempting to dislodge Aaron. Unfortunately for Aaron, the angle was wrong and instead of falling to the other side of the bed, he fell to the floor with a thump.

"Oh god, Aaron." He heard before Spencer's popped over the edge to look down at him with concern. "Are you okay?"

Aaron feigned pain and raised a hand, "Help me up." However when Spencer reached out a hand, Aaron used it to tug the man down. He landed on top of Aaron with a grunt and laughed.

"I never see that coming." He heard him mumble before he raised himself up above him. "But now I'm back on top."

Smiling helplessly back at the triumphant grin on his lover's face, Aaron faked a pout, "I thought you were mine?"

"I am, but you're also mine." Spencer leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Aaron's lips.

When Spencer raised back up, Aaron admired the man's chest – revealed by the almost completely open robe – and trailed his hands over the soft skin. His hands once again found the metal chain and he licked his suddenly dry lips. It was amazing the effect something so small could have on him. It was almost as though the tags were declaring Spencer as …

"Property of Aaron Hotchner."

Aaron looked up, startled that Spencer had spoken the very words he was feeling. Taking one moment to feel shamed for that thought, he noticed the raw affection in Spencer's eyes and pushed that guilt aside. In it's place, came a feeling that simultaneously terrified and excited him. He'd thought a lot about it, not letting himself consider the impossibility of it all, but in that moment it seemed impossible to turn down.

Swallowing, he let it out, striving for nonchalance "I think a ring would say it better."

His eyes were fixed on the tags in his hand but he saw Spencer's chest expand as he gasped, "Did you just … propose to me?"

Finally looking his partner in the eyes, Aaron steeled himself, "Not … in the most conventional of ways, I'll admit. But .. I figured you'd appreciate that."

Spencer stared at him for a moment, seemingly shocked into silence, before he laughed. It was a pure, insane, near-hysterical laugh, "You're insane!"

Biting his lip, Aaron shrugged. Difficult to do while laid half naked on the floor with a grown man in one's lap, "That doesn't sound like a no."

Laughing that laugh again and looking up at the ceiling, Spencer closed his eyes. Looking back down, he smiled, "It's crazy. I can't see how it could ever work or even happen." He breathed out slowly, "But … what the hell!"

Aaron held his lover's – his fiance's – gaze before his face broke into a bright smile. Pulling once more on the chain around the man's neck, Aaron whispered, "Mine."

"Yours. Forever."


End file.
